moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Silver Dawn
Lysander Reinhart|Highlord}} Karsie Dawnborne|Cleric-General}} Annable Dawnborne|High Priest}} |Row 3 title = Capital |Row 3 info = Tyr's Hand ---- |Row 4 title = Allegiance |Row 4 info = Highguard |Row 5 title = Affiliations |Row 5 info = Silver Hand of Quel'Thalas|}} ------ |Row 6 title = Insignia |Row 6 info = |Row 7 title = Links |Row 7 info = Armory Forum Website |Row 8 title = Alignment |Row 8 info = Lawful Good |Row 9 title = Status |Row 9 info = Inactive }} The Order The Order of the Silver Dawn or the Silver Dawn was a reformation of the previously known Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas. With the reorganization of the Highguard the new Chapter Master, Lysander Reinhart called the other orders of the Highguard to reform into a new order, several assets as well as members chose to follow Reinhart in this action. With support from the Highguard and from other Silver Hand organizations, the small elven chapter quickly expanded, and became an order in its own right. Opting to form three divisions under the banner of the Silver Dawn name, the original Silver Hand Chapter made its home among allies and like minded heroes of Azeroth. It began when Knight Lysander Reinhart was granted command of the Quel'Thalas chapter by it's former leader Dame Alwynen Dawnwrath. He then took the chapter and revitalized it's members with purpose and duty. Followed by Knights and Squires alike the new order quickly grew in the space left behind, taking the place of the Quel'Thalas Chapter at the table of both the Silver Hammer and the Light's Accord. Divisions of the Silver Dawn Silver Hand Chapter Originally the Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'Thalas it has now reformed and grown into a larger martial order, but has retained a purely Silver Hand division for Knights and others to have a place under the Silver Dawn banner. Knights of the Silver Hand are the moral backbone of the Silver Dawn and strive to uphold the chivalric code that has been past down the generations before them. Seraphim of the Silver Dawn The Seraphim of the Silver Dawn is the Silver Dawn's version of the Mercy Sect of the Highguard, mixing the art of healing with a clerical study, this division lead by Karsie Dawnborne. From Priests to Battle Clerics all are welcomed into the Seraphim of the Silver Dawn, organized similarly to their predecessors, the Seraphim are experts in wielding the light. They strive to assist others on and off the field of battle, healing wounds, assisting refugees, and keeping the men and women of the Silver Dawn in tip-top shape. Lead by the Cleric-General, those who are Seraphim dedicate their lives to the restoration of others. Legion of the Silver Dawn The Legion as it is aptly named is the militaristic backbone of the Silver Dawn, consisting of those who would rather not pursue knighthood, or Clerical duty, but instead take up arms and strike at the enemy with good old fashioned skill. Structured in an informal ranking system, members of the Legion are held to a high standard to stand toe to toe with the other two main divisions. Excelling in everything from scouting to modernizing equipment the legion truly shows that we are all in this together, and we are stronger united. The Legion works as a group of smaller divisions. Each group is lead by an officer of the legion, but is responsible for their own group, all answering to the Director of the Legion itself. The current groups or sub-divisions of the legion consist of Shades, Rangers, Legionnaires, and Auxiliary. With each group being tailored towards a specific purpose, yet all working together for a single goal. Sub-divisions Subdivisions are smaller outlets within the order that anyone is allowed to participate in provided they have proven themselves loyal to the order and its cause. They are created through the will of those with similar callings, ambitions and skills to come together and find ways to better utilize themselves. They are currently facilitated by the Director and fall in line under the Legion Division. Currently The Silver Dawn consolidates it's resources and convening with it's allies in the Light's Accord, about the growing Horde threat related to Azurite in Kalimdor. As the first few days of the order's creation ends, those loyal to the Silver Dawn march north from the Quel'Danil Lodge to their new home, Tyr's Hand. Welcomed by their allies, they quickly make the small secluded city their home. Giving them perfect access to work with the Diocese of Quel'Thalas and Lordaeron. Aswell as trade access from the sea. With constant trade from Lysander's personal business and the material trade from the Alliance, the order quickly establishes itself in its new northern home. Category:Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Military Organizations Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Dawn